mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Dark Matter
Rise of Dark Matter is a cancelled fan fiction written by DMSwordsmaster. __TOC__ Style The story is told in the thrid person perspective and swtiches between the views of Twilight Sparkle, who's trying to get the Elements of Emotion, Princess Luna, who's trying to raise the sun to counteract Celestia's death, and Revelian Zeronius, who hunts after Princess Luna and does everything in his power to stop Twilight. Despite being a violent story, gory details are obscured and/or not given much detail, although a comment by DMSwordsmaster hints at things getting much worse. Plot Summary Act 1 - Fall of the Princess The story starts off with Cheerilee taking her students to a museum. Two fillies wander away from the group into a restricted section where they discover a hidden statue depicting a dark warrior named Revelian Zeronius. The museum curator discovers the fillies and leads them back to the class. Afterwards, the statue inexplicably shatters. Sometime later, Twilight Sparkle heads to the museum to investigate. The curator tells Twilight about the statue, stating that it was an artistic piece of Revelian Zeronius, who was one of the worst threats Equestria has faced. Twilight, bewildered, gathers the rest of the Mane 6 and heads to Canterlot to confront Princess Celestia and get answers. When she arrives, she tells Celestia of the statue. Celestia is shocked that Twilight found out about Revelian. She then leads the ponies to a hidden room contained several murals of Revelian's exploits. Celestia leads the Mane 6 around the room, telling them of Revelian's evil, as well as informing them that the Elements of Harmony cannot defeat Revelian. She explains to them of the Elements of Emotion, which were made to keep the emotions of ponies balanced. She tells them that she combined the Elements of Harmony with the Elements of Emotion and barely managed to defeat Revelian in the past. After this she leads the ponies back to the throne room. Much to everyone's horror, Revelian indeed returns, materializing in the center of the room. He mocks the ponies, attacks Rainbow Dash, and kidnaps Fluttershy, in order to lead the ponies to a trap. Celestia sends the ponies off to the abandoned opera house in order to save Fluttershy. They meet Spike on the way, who says that he saw Twilight leaving in a hurry and followed to see what was wrong. Twilight tries to get him to head back, but he refuses so she lets him come along with the others. Once the ponies arrive, Revelian mocks them again, laughing at how naive they were to come to the opera house. He then targets Spike, having read his mind and seen his affection towards Rarity. He torments Spike to the point that Spike attacks Revelian with a fireball, which inadvertently sets the opera house on fire. Revelian, physically unhurt by the attack, suddenly goes ballistic. He attacks Spike, leaving him fighting for his life. Rarity fends Revelian off before he can kill Spike, but this simply leads to Rarity getting viciously attacked as well. Twilight attempts to stop Revelian, but Revelian slices her across the face, leaving her temporarily blind in one eye. He then storms to finish Spike and Rarity off, but suddenly, an unknown power surges through Rarity and Spike. Revelian gets completely swept off of his feet by the unknown power. This gives the ponies a chance to flee. They manage to flee the burning opera house and head to the hospital. After learning that she will be able to see again after a while, Twilight checks on Rarity. Rarity, meanwhile, learns from a doctor that Spike is fighting for his life. The doctor states that if he does survive, it would be a miracle. This leaves Rarity in tears. Twilight tries to comfort her, but Rarity violently rebuffs her. Rarity blames herself for Spike's state, saying that she should have said something during Revelian's torment. However, Twilight reminds Rarity that if it wasn't for Spike, they most likely would have died. Meanwhile, Revelian pulls himself out of the ruins of the opera house, and flies off towards the palace in order to confront Celestia. He soars by the hospital, attracting Twilight's attention. She runs after him, despite the danger. When Revelian arrives at the palace he goes on a killing spree, attacking everyone he sees. When Twilight manages to make it to the palace herself, as she enters, she has to stop in horror at the scene before her. Revelian had slaughtered everyone in his way, leaving a trail of death and destruction in his wake. Twilight manages to build up the courage to continue. Meanwhile, Celestia orders Princess Luna to leave, embracing the fact that she was going to die at Revelian's hands. She knew that Luna had to survive if there was to be any hope for Equestria. After Luna flees, Revelian kicks the door open. Celestia feebly prepares for what would be her final battle. When Twilight finally makes it to the throne room, she discovers that Celestia was completely devastated by Revelian's raw power. Celestia tells Twilight that her final test is to defeat Revelian and save Equestria. Revelian, however, taunts them both again, and rams his fist through Celestia's chest, tearing out her heart and thus killing her. Twilight cries in despair while Revelian laughs maniacally. The sun falls from the sky, leaving the world in a state of night. Twilight manages to regain her composure, and screams at Revelian, calling him a monster. Revelian laughs, and begins to talk down about Celestia's leadership, calling her a failure. He goes on to list how she never helped Twilight during any of her times of need, and states that she had gotten used to the fine-life of royalty and lost all sense of responsibility, which lead to her death. Twilight shouts back that Revelian's only trying to come off as a hero. Revelian responds with, "Excuse me...? Twilight, you ignorant fool... I think you're mistaken… I'm not trying to justify anything. I'm just laying the facts down. I may be a monster, Twilight… But at least I'm willing to admit it." Afterwards, he grabs Twilight and starts to choke her. However, bizarrely, Revelian suddenly drops her and falls to his knees, screaming. He grabs Twilight and throws her out a window, where Princess Luna catches her. Luna takes her to the hospital, where she meets up with the others. She tells everyone what happened, much to their shock. She also starts to tell Luna what Celestia had told her- She tells Luna of the elements of Emotion, and the three kingdoms. While Twilight explains, Revelian gets to his feet, and berates himself for letting Twilight go. He then prepares a spell in order to create a massive core of Dark Matter in the sky. He makes a pentagram on the floor and lights it aflame, sending a massive beam of energy to the sky. Dark Matter rains down on Canterlot. Princess Luna teleports herself along with the Mane 6 back to Ponyville. Afterwards, Twilight tells Luna that she must raise the sun as well as not to trust anyone. Twilight and her friends head off due north towards Glucinous, the kingdom of happiness. Act 2 - The Adventure The Mane 6 travel across a large plain towards a mountain range. They soon agree to rest in order to prepare for the inevitable climb they must soon face. They all fall asleep. Twilight has a twisted nightmare, and wakes up screaming, waking the others in the process. They manage to calm her down, and Twilight explains what she saw at the palace, as well as Revelian's attempt at her life. Twilight's friends comfort her, and the group decides to start traveling again. Meanwhile, Revelian storms the hospital and captures Spike, taking him to the palace's courtyard and implanting dark energy into him. His fate is, as of now, unknown. Later, Revelian gets a map of the territory, and flies off north to Glucinous in order to intercept Twilight and the others. As the Mane 6 climb the mountain, Twilight looses her footing again, mirroring the events of Friendship is Magic. However, as Applejack grabs Twilight, Revelian suddenly appears and destroys a part of the mountain, sending Twilight hurdling down. Twilight suddenly gets caught, but to her horror, not by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash like before. Revelian is the one who caught her. He laughs maniacally and flies off. Rainbow Dash gives chase, but Revelian attacks with his laser eye and tears her wings off, sending her plummeting to the ground. He then forces Rarity to make a choice: Either go after him and Twilight, or head down to save Rainbow Dash. Twilight pleads with Rarity go go after Rainbow Dash. In the end, Revelian simply makes the decision himself, seeing as Rarity cannot do it herself. He flies off with Twilight, and leaves Rarity and the others to get Rainbow Dash. Revelian takes Twilight past the mountain and lands nearby, in a small forest. Twilight fearfully asks what he wants with her. Revelian's response seems normal at first, but then he gets an idea. Twilight asks if he's going to torture her, to which Revelian says "That depends on your definition of 'torture'." Twilight, realizing that he intends to rape her, pleads for him to just kill her. Revelian only says that her begging makes him want to do it even more. Meanwhile, Rarity and the others manage to get back down the mountain, and find Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash angrily shouts at Rarity for letting Revelian take Twilight, but soon apologizes after seeing Rarity's pained expression. A strange creature makes their way towards them. It's a Diamond Dog, but it is horribly mutated. It charges at the group. Revelian proceeds to rape Twilight, and leave her for dead. During this scene, Revelian tears off Twilight's horn and carves her flank with it, leaving her unable to use magic. As Twilight lays dying, an unknown figure suddenly appears. It picks up Twilight and carries her away. Rarity, with some help from Fluttershy, manages to defeat the Diamond Dog and kill it. However, a Dark Matter tears its way out of the corpse. It states that they are "things born from the evils of emotion", before starting to chant "END OF TIMES!!" maniacally. It then attacks Rarity, tearing off part of her hair and devouring it in sheer madness. Applejack charges at it, but is quickly tossed aside. As the Dark Matter stomps to finish Applejack off, Rarity gets back to her feet, and uses her magic to pick up a stone and bash the Dark Matter's face in, killing it. Rarity regains her composure, and checks on Applejack who says that she'll be alright. They then set off to reclimb the mountain. Elsewhere, the figure takes Twilight to a stream nearby. He introduces himself as "Smile". He cleans Twilight up and helps her recover. Revelian, meanwhile, returns to the palace. He rails at himself again for not simply killing her there, as well as questioning his intentions to commit an act of rape. He then says, seemingly to himself, "You're coming back, aren't you?" Afterwards, Revelian picks up Celestia's dismembered head and marvels at his victory. He then spots Princess Cadance and Shining Armor running off, and tears after them. After Revelian corners them and reveals what happened to both the world, Celestia, and Shining's sister; Cadance and Shining Armor try to use the barrier to repel him. However, Revelian simply unleashes a wave of dark energy that shatters the barrier and knocks the couple to the ground. Revelian suddenly gets furious at Shining Armor's pathetic attack, and prepares to finish Shining Armor off, telling him "SAY HI TO TWILIGHT IN (you know where) FOR ME!!" Just before this happens, Cadance hits Revelian with a blast of magic. The results are similar to when Revelian was hit by the strange attack in the opera house. Seeing their opening, Cadance and Shining Armor run past him. However, Revelian, (Called "Lian", inexplicably) grabs Cadance, begging her to tell him where Twilight was. Cadance pushes him away and flees along with Shining Armor while Revelian passes out. Smile takes Twilight back to her friends, and reveals what happened, much to their shock. Rarity tries to comfort Twilight, but is violently rebuffed by her. Twilight aggressively states that she doesn't want to talk about it. Smile tells Twilight that they'll meet again before vanishing. Twilight then leads the others towards Glucinous. Luna, who hid herself away in Twilight's library, tries in vain to raise the sun, all the while dealing with temptation from the dark side of her mind. After fighting off the temptation, she continues to try and raise the sun. Meanwhile, Revelian awakes, and after an angry lecture with seemingly no one, he picks up Celestia's head and returns to the throne. Afterwards, he discovers that the other princess is still alive. He also learns where Twilight used to live: Ponyville. He decides that Princess Luna might be hiding in Ponyville so he, along with two other Dark Matters, fly towards Ponyville in order to trick the townsponies into assiting in their search for Luna. Luna, again, fails at raising the sun. Pipsqueak, who heard her cries of pain, knocks on the library door. Luna, realizing that this could give her position away, grabs the colt and pulls him inside of the library. She then explains that Celestia was "hurt" (purposely changing it to keep him calm), and tells him that a monster is after her. Afterwards, she discovers that Revelian is, in fact, in Ponyville. Revelian, after shouting in bewilderment at Twilight's house being a tree, proceeds to try and round up the townsponies, but cannot for some reason. He angrily questions why everyone is ignoring him. A pony tells him that he isn't using proper dialect (Everypony, Anypony, Nopony). Revelian, at first is seemingly about to go crazy, but he manages to relax himself. He then properly addresses the ponies, getting their attention, and tells them lies about Princess Luna killing Celestia, as well as making himself out to be a "dignitary of Celestia". He manages to easily fool the townsponies, much to Luna's despair. Act 3 - Kingdom of Happiness, Glucinous Twilight and the others arrive at Glucinous, which is essentially a massive amusement park. They see a strange sight there- Ponies showing much more "human" qualities, such as walking on their hind legs and having hands. They also note the highly advanced technology- Not only is there a prevelant use of electricity, there are also concrete buildings and paved roads, both of which were complete oddities in Ponyville. Pinkie runs off to explore the city while the others try to find a place to rest. Meanwhile, Revelian returns to the throne and gloats to Celestia's head about how he managed to easily fool the townsponies. Some time later, two Dark Matters barge in, having captured Queen Chrysalis, who was caught snooping outside of the palace. Revelian initially orders the Dark Matters to execute her, but she begs for her life, saying she will do anything for him. Revelian forces her to sign a pact of blood, essentially selling herself to him. He then gives her a stone of dark energy. For some unknown reason, this turns Chrysalis into a blob of liquid metal, shocking even Revelian himself. Revelian states that Chrysalis is quite a bit different then other lifeforms he has encountered, which may have caused this strange mutation. Chrysalis adapts to her new form, which is that of a lanky, humanoid figure. Revelian gives her weaker versions of the stone, ordering her to give them to her subjects. He then warns her that, at any time, he could easily kill her at a whim due to the stone in her body, demonstrating by electrocuting her. Chrysalis then angrily leaves. Back in Ponyville, Big Macintosh makes his way back towards Sweet Apple Acres, carrying another cart of apples. He witnesses a Dark Matter (which cannot speak english) and a pony arguing. Soon, it turns violent, and the Dark Matter beats the pony to death. As Big Macintosh tries to leave, another Dark Matter (one that speaks english) confronts him, ordering him to return to his home. Big Macintosh tries to explain that he's hauling apples back home, but the first Dark Matter angrily flips his apple cart over, wasting all of the apples he had collected. Big Macintosh, knowing full well that getting into a fight would be suicide, flees. In Twilight's library, Luna rests. She has a horrible nightmare that Revelian brutally murders Twilight. Oddly, Revelian's personality seems to swap from demented and insane to sorrowful after killing Twilight. After roaring in a bizarre mix of triumph and sorrow, Revelian grabs Luna and screams in her face. Luna wakes up to see Pipsqueak in her face, trying to wake her up. She instinctively attacks him out of fear, causing him to flee in terror. Luna cries to herself. Characters While the Mane 6 are closly related to their canon personalities, the story also introduces several OCs, These will be listed here. (List changes depending on updates) Revelian Zeronius The antagonist. This being is a Dark Matter, a race of extremists who believe that emotion is evil. Revelian is one of the head generals of Leere Zeronius (the leader of Dark Matter, 0/02). Revelian's past is shrouded in mystery. Revelian's emotions are highly unbalanced. He can go from sounding dark and serious, to joking around and laughing, to maniacal in a matter of seconds. Most of the time, Revelian is violent, vulgar, and cocky, looking down on those he sees as "weak". Bizarrely, he is also sometimes strangely poetic in his rants, as shown after Celestia's death. His power is obscene, being completely able to shrug off even the Elements of Harmomy themselves. Revelian's weakness is the Elements of Emotion, a throwback to his character's origin. He also has the ability to read minds, as shown in the Opera House, where he reads Spike's mind and learns of his affection to Rarity. He also uses this on Twilight after Celestia's death, in order to point out how Celestia has failed as a ruler. His appearance is, essentially, the same as the character he is based on: Dark Matter. However, he is humanoid, unlike Dark Matter, and he also has twisted fangs underneath of his mask, which he often shows as scare-tactics. Also, when enraged, he spews cyan flames out of his mouth. "Smile" Smile is the moniker of a strange being that saved Twilight after Revelian raped her and left her for dead. According to him, he is "a sympathizer with her plan". He is a tall, lanky being that is completely black in color. He has no defining features, save for his "face", which is a white, disturbing mask. Some people have noted that he looks similar to "Jeff the Killer, an internet meme, but DMS denies these claims, saying that he didn't know about that until after the character was created. "Lian" Unknown. During one particular scene, whenever Revelian is referred to, his name is changed to "Lian" instead. It is unknown who this person is, although some readers debate that it is a "lesser form" of Revelian, to which DMSwordsmaster does not either confirm or deny. Dark Matter Horde Minions of Revelian. They speak in monotonously, showing their utter lack of emotion and will. According to the one that Rarity confronted, they move in legion by Revelian's will alone. They never refer to themselves in the first person- They always call themselves "we" or "our", unless speaking to Revelian directly. They are also merciless, as seen when one brutally murders a pony and doesn't think twice about it, simply throwing its corpse away. It is also possible, by unexplained means, for them to "possess" other creatures. This apparently causes horrible mutations, as shown by the possessed Diamond Dog that attacked Rarity. The Dark Matter, apparently, mutates the body in order to fit its needs, as shown by the enlongated arms, stretched out claws, and enlarged teeth. It is also implied that the host may still be alive while this is going on, given that the Diamond Dog sometimes paused in its rampage to convulse violently in what seemed like pain. Normally, Dark Matters are large, floating blobs. They have a single, yellow eye with a red iris. This appearance is very much similar to the Dark Matter from Kirby Dreamland 3, although these apparently lack the "petals" on their bodies. They are also able to transform into vaguely humanoid figures, and are able to wield weapons while in this form, which apparently consists of long, black, iron rods, which they use to beat victims savagely. Update schedule Updates come at a fairly slow pace, simply because DMS has several "life problems" that he constantly has to deal with, alongside recurring phases of depression. As of late, DMSwordsmaster has cancelled the story, due to a mixture of slow updates, new regulations on Fanfiction slowing him down, and his personal feelings on the story. He personally believes the story is bad, and needs to be rewritten before it can continue. Reception The story currently recieves fairly positive reception. Some find Revelian to be a fairly humorous villain, despite his almost twisted nature. Some critics, however, find Revelian to be very vulgar and annoying, particularly in the beginning, but seem to warm up to him as the story goes on and he gets a bit more mature. Trivia *The idea of Dark Matter is a throwback to the Kirby series. *The scene with the Dark Matter attacking the gang is a reference to a particular scene (1:07) from Evil Dead 2. *The picture of Smile is DMS' Fanfiction avatar. Category:Fan fiction